Hercules et Voldemort
by Andrew-Squee
Summary: PG for ending. Features Hercules and Lord Voldemort in Dracula's castle. One time.


Hercules to the Rescue  
  
"What's this?" Hercules asked, picking up and opening a letter. It was an invitation from someone named Tom Riddle, for a second honey-moon getaway at Dracula's castle for him and Meg.  
  
She picked up the invitation and read it aloud. "Come to the infamous Dracula's Castle! Set in the year 500, you and your beloved will enjoy this lovely rendezvous. Sincerely, Tom Riddle" "Do you know a Tom Riddle?" Hercules asked.  
  
"No, but I think we should go, don't you? After all, it's free, isn't it?" Meg shrugged.  
  
Over in Dracula's castle...  
  
"Yes, this is good. Everything is working out according to plan!" Tom Riddle snickered, looking into his crystal-ball type thing that let him see anything he wanted.  
  
"Yes, Lord Voldemort." Wormtail agreed. He was always wary of everything he said in front of Lord Voldemort. The man possessed a great power unknown to the common man. Wormtail could be murdered instantaneously.  
  
"Hercules will be completely oblivious to the on-coming apocalypse because he and Meg will be having the time of their short-lived lives!" Voldemort exclaimed. Wormtail nodded in agreement.  
  
The next day, Hercules and Meg found themselves staring at the entrance of a magnificent, yet gloomy castle.  
  
"Well, we might as well get this over with." Hercules sighed. He knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in, come in! Let me take your bags for you!" A young, blonde boy offered. Willingly, Hercules handed him, their bags. It wasn't that Hercules couldn't carry the bags himself, but he was getting tired. The boy took their bags and disappeared up the stairs. Then, an older version of the boy came to show them to the dinning hall.  
  
"Right this way. Mr. Riddle will be here in a few minutes. Something unexpected came up." The man explained.  
  
Hercules and Meg sat down. They didn't want to start eating without their host. It was disrespectful and inhospitable.  
  
In Lord Voldemort's secret office, Wormtail, the boy, Draco, and the man, Lucius, stood waiting for further instructions.  
  
"Whatever you do, do not tip off out 'hero' that the apocalypse is coming." Lord Voldemort instructed.  
  
"Yes, sir," They nodded. Lord Voldemort went to eat dinner with his guests.  
  
"Oh, I don't want to die!" Wormtail exclaimed.  
  
"You knew what would happen, yet you still went through with everything. Don't complain now that the world's coming to an end." Lucius snarled. He stalked out, with Draco following.  
  
'I must warn Hercules, some how...' Wormtail resolved. Back at dinner, Voldemort kept his guest entertained with magical tricks. Meanwhile, the apocalypse was coming closer, and our hero was oblivious.  
  
Voldemort knew that Hercules had a hold on the Gods and he could stop their want for destruction of the human race by just uttering the word stop. The reason Voldemort wanted the world to end was because he wanted to get rid of his foes. Voldemort's immortal, so death is just another word in any language. Dinner, surprisingly, went along without a problem, and Hercules and Meg retired to bed.  
  
The next morning, the apocalypse was even closer. Wormtail had been up all night thinking of ways to secretly tell Hercules of Voldemort's plan. He had come up dry, however, and was very dismayed. What he didn't know, though, was that Draco had left a note for Hercules when he had put their trunks away.  
  
That morning, Hercules found the note and immediately got to work on trying to get in touch with Zeus. Finally, after an hour or so, he finally responded.  
  
"Yes?" Zeus asked.  
  
"I need you to call off the apocalypse." Hercules replied.  
  
"Um, well, hold on...Athena! Hercules wants me to call off the apocalypse, I should? Are you sure? Okay fine, if I have to..." Zeus sighed. "I'll call off the apocalypse."  
  
"Thank you!" Hercules exclaimed.  
  
When Lord Voldemort found out, he went on a rampage and killed Wormtail. Mostly because he thought that Wormtail was the rat. Then, Voldemort rode north, off into the unknown, never to be seen again.  
  
"Draco, you're not the one who told Hercules, are you?" Lucius asked as Hercules and Meg headed off into the sunset.  
  
"No, father," Draco smiled, as Hercules and Meg fell off a cliff. 


End file.
